Transformation
by Psych lover101
Summary: (will add summary later)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Hope you guys like my story!

* * *

I watched as Newt jumped into the lift that brings us food and supplies into the Glade. Every so often, it brings up a new person. When someone is brought up, they don't remember their previous lives, only their names. So far I'm the only girl that's come up through the lift. All the guys here have helped me feel like I am at home with them. Feeling something nudge my leg, I looked down.

"Can you help me take these food boxes to the kitchen so it'll be easier for Fry Pan, so he doesn't have to walk all the way out here? I heard that something happened out in the Maze when you and Minho were scouting around. Would you mind telling me what happened?."

Oh and we all are very helpful to one another but each of us have our own jobs that we have to do, for example I am the keeper of runners (along with Minho), Newt is in charge of everything, and Fry Pan is the cook. With Newt being in charge, everyone has to go to him if anything goes wrong or to do a daily check up on whatever needs one.

Looking down, I heard him jump out of the lift. A couple seconds later, I felt a finger under my chin, making me look up at Newt.

"You okay, Valentina?"

I looked up into his bright blue eyes before giving him a small little nod. After a couple of seconds he said,

"Okay. Let's go take these to him before he starts freaking out."

Fry Pan has a reputation to freak out if nothing is brought to him on time. Newt bent down, grabbed a box, and handed it to me. I stood there for a second, wincing in pain as he grabbed the other box. Once he got it, I turned around and walked toward the kitchen, knowing he was behind me and going to catch up. Newt is used to this whenever we do stuff like this together. As I walked, I tried to hide the pain as Newt walked up to the same walking speed as me.

"I don't want to pry or anything but what happened in the Maze that sent you to go get bandaged up?"

I looked down at my feet before looking up at Newt. I found him looking at me with a worried expression. I took a shaky breath and looked ahead of us to the kitchen, which was coming into view. Right when I was about to tell Newt about what happened, Fry Pan came jogging out to meet us.

"I heard what happened Tina. Are you okay?"

I nodded and right when I was about to speak, Newt practically yelled,

"Will someone please tell me what in the bloody heck is going on?!"

I took a long, shaky breath before saying,

"Minho and I ran into a greaver. Like literally into the big, loud, gooey machine looking thing. Neither of us knew that they came out that early. They normally come out of the caves I guess they go in during the daylight or the shadows right as we are coming back in and just as the wall closes them in the Maze. I was the one closest to the thing and so right before we were going to run the heck away from it, the greaver took a swipe at me. It hit me right along my left side of my body."

Taking another breath, trying to really remember what happened afterwards, I continued,

"I don't really remember what happened next because I kinda blacked out for a couple of seconds or minutes. I don't really remember much after that. The only thing that I remember before I blacked out again was Minho picking me up off the ground. I woke up about an hour ago. We left about four in the morning and it was about seven when I got swiped by that thing, blacked out about ten minutes later, and I woke up at one ish. So I was probably out for five and a half hours. I am pretty sure that it'll leave a scar."

Tensing, I turned to look at Newt. His hands were in balls, eyes closed shut, and seemed to be shaking. He looked like he was about to blow up and punch a wall, or do something crazy. Fry Pan took a step forward but I stretched out my arm to stop him. I knew Newt really well. I knew that whenever he got like this when I would talk about something that would seem fun to us runners in the Maze, it didn't seem as fun to him and that he needed a couple minutes to calm down.

After about ten minutes, Newt finally took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He took a couple deep breaths to calm himself down.

"H-how…..Did you make it out alive?"

He stammered out.

"I have no idea. I guess the idea of not wanting to leave anyone brought me back. All y'all shanks are my best friends."

For a second I thought I saw some hurt flash through Newt's eyes.

"Good that"

Fry Pan retorted, which made me smile. Fry Pan looked through the boxes to make sure they were the right ones before saying,

"Well thanks guys. I'll see you guys at dinner then."

He then picked up the boxes and walked into the kitchen. Newt and I walked back and started dropping off boxes to the right people. Every month, everyone gets things they are in need of. And if someone works with the animals, for example, they get two boxes, one with the stuff they need for themselves and one for the animals. And that also applies to anyone who do things like that.

After about a good solid hour of taking the boxes to everyone, I walked over to little hut that they built for the doctors place. Walking in, Jt stood up.

"How are you doing Tina? Do you want to check up on your bandage?"

Nodding, I walked over to the chair so he could check up on the bandage.

"Did you lift anything in the last two hours since you've been up?"

"Um, ya I was helping Newt taking the boxes to everyone."

He nodded his head as he started taking off the bandage to see the scratch. Not wanting to see it, I turned my head.

"Okay. Everything looks pretty normal but I would suggest to not lift anything over a couple pounds or so so you don't do anything to hurt it. I think you'll be fine to go out to the Maze tomorrow but before you do, come here in the morning so I can do a check up. I don't think you will be able to run a whole lot for a couple days. So I'd advise you to run only when you need to. And rest whenever you get the chance. I'll go talk to Minho and Newt about it so they are informed. Oh and before I forget, here are some pills if your side is hurting you at all during the day or in the middle of the night. Got it?"

I looked into his eyes before nodding.

"Okay. I think that's it then. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Jt!"

I said as I walked out. Hearing noises coming from the mess hall, I slowly made my way over to it as I watched the sun go down and the Maze's gigantic doors close.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning air was crisp when I woke up. A slight breeze came through my window as I started getting ready to go out in the Maze. As I was hooking on my running bag around my torso, my thoughts kept going back to the night before.

 _As I walked toward the mess hall, I watched the sunset and the beautiful colors in the sky. I took a quick look at the large doors of the Maze closing. Right before it fully closed, I saw a greaver slowly pass in the distance of the Maze. Shuddering, I hurried to the hall. When I got inside, the noise level dropped a bit._

 _Getting in line, I looked around to see where the runners were sitting. Once I found them, I grabbed the food I wanted and headed over to them. Setting my plate down, I sat in my seat by Minho._

" _Hey guys." I said as I sat down._

" _Hey Tina." Everyone on our table replied in unison._

" _Oh and Tina. I believe we'll be getting a new greenie tomorrow." Minho turned to me._

" _Really? Is it that time again?"_

 _Nodding, Minho gave me a quick side hug. Minho and I have been the only ones to arrive together when we were brought in the lift. And also one of the very few people to come up to Glade first. Ever since then, me and him have had a really strong bond. A stronger bond than Newt and I. Minho is like a brother to me. And he knows that, he even told me that I was like a sister to him._

 _Something falling onto the floor broke me out of me thoughts. I looked up to see Client and Jt having a wrestling match. I shook my head and continued on eating my food. They almost always do this. They joke about who is the more muscular one out of them, or something really random, and it almost always turns into a wrestling match. Client and Jt work together so they know when the other person is joking._

 _After a little while, they stopped wrestling and started cleaning up their little areas. Everyone has their own specific seating arrangements. The farmers sit together, the runners sit together, and so on. Newt sits anywhere when he feels like he should check up on anyone in a particular place. At the beginning of each month, all the leaders of each group sit at the head table with Newt and we talk about which shuck needs help or anything of that sort._

 _Minho turned to all the runners._

" _Okay everyone. Tomorrow you have a choice, go into the Maze with Valentina or stay and train with me. Do any of you have a choice now on what you want to do for tomorrow?"_

 _Half of them wanted to do extra training and the other half said they'd like to join me out in the Maze. There is about twelve of us runners if you include me and Minho._

 _We waited till everyone on the table was finished on the table before we all got up. Our little group is almost always the first ones to finish eating. So whenever all of us finish, we go out to our little training/ working out area. As we got closer, I almost stopped walking. Minho, who was next to me, put a hand on my shoulder._

" _Are you okay?"_

" _Kinda, I just remembered. Jt said basically to not do anything that'll hurt it for a while. He didn't specify when I could start up again but I'm going back there tomorrow before we leave to go out in the Maze. Any idea of anything that I can do that wouldn't be too hard on me?"_

 _He looked around for a moment at the parkour area before turning his gaze back to me._

" _Hmm…. Wanna help me train everyone for incase they face the grievers like we did?"_

" _Sure."_

" _Wait, how come Jeff wasn't at dinner, do you know?"_

" _I overheard from Client and Jt talking earlier when I walked in and Jeff wasn't feeling all too well."_

" _Oh okay. Okay, everyone. Bring it in."_

 _Everyone stopped what they were doing and jogged on over. Once they all formed a semicircle around us, Minho brought his arm around me._

" _Okay. So, tonight I want each of you to run three times around the kitchen and once around the mess hall. After that, come back here and we'll tell you what to do once you get back."_

 _As if knowing that he'll give the command to go, everyone got ready to start running._

" _Okay go."_

 _As everyone rushed past, my long blonde hair and blue side bangs flew past my face. I gripped closer to Minho so I could get warm as soon as I felt the rush of the cold air of the people running by. As if knowing that I was cold, he put his other arm around me. Hearing someone walk up behind us, Minho quickly turned around and pushed me behind him. I let go of my breath as soon as I saw it was Newt, who slowly came to a stop._

" _Yes, Newt?"_

" _Just wanted to make sure that everything is okay over here. Oh and guys, you guys look cute together."_

 _As he was walking away I was fuming. 'How dare he say that we're a thing. Everyone knows that we are not a thing. They know that we are just really close friends.' I thought as I glared at his fading back._

" _You okay Valentina? You look angry."_

 _I looked up at him._

" _I'll be fine. But why would he say that?"_

 _He shrugged._

" _Maybe he doesn't want to believe that, I don't know. Hey, let's not think about this right now. Everyone is coming back so let's think about teaching them for right now."_

 _I nodded just as the runners came running back to the training area._

A slight breeze broke me out of thought. As soon as I finished getting ready, I walked outside. Once I got out of my hut, Minho ran up to me.

"Hey. You need to come see this."

"What is it?"

"Just come look."

"Okay."

Minho took off running ahead of me. I soon took off after him. Once we got to the lift, I couldn't believe my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter three. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

"Hey Minho, is this our new greenie?" I asked as I looked into the lift. I saw him nod from the corner of my eye.

"Yep."

Inside were a pair of identical twins, both really well built, tall, beach blonde hair, tan, and look like they were 18 or so. For some odd reason I felt like I knew them.

"Hey, Minho."

"Yea?"

"Do you think that maybe they could join the runners. I feel like they'll love it and will do fine."

"Sure. If you want, you could ask them when they wake up."

Sometimes when people come up , they don't wake up till a couple days later from the ride up from who knows where we came from.

I looked deeper in the lift and noticed something.

"Jumping in." I said quickly before jumping in.

Inside was a little box. I picked it up and turned it around. There was a little slot for a very tiny key, it looked like it would hold something very precious. Holding it up, I turned around so Minho and the other people, who slowly gathered around, could see it. Minho crouched down, trying to get a closer view of the box. Walking closer to him, I looked around the ever growing crowd.

"What is it?" "Is everything okay here?" "Is the new greenie okay?" "There is two of them? No way!" Everyone kept on asking these kinds questions.

One look at the runners sent them to stand in front and make them all leave. This sort of stuff happens but we can't really do anything unless the crowd is gone. Once they all left, leave the runners, Minho jumped in to make sure that the twins were okay and were breathing. I slowly walked over to him, making sure there was nothing else that came up with them.

"They doing okay?"

Crouching down to their sitting position next to each other, he nodded. I watched him as he looked closer to them.

"Hey, Vale. I need you to come look at this."

I stood up from where I was sitting up from where I was sitting up against the wall and crouched next to him.

"What is it?"

"Look at their arms. I don't think I've ever seen this before."

I look closer at both of the twin's arms. On each of their left arm, on their bicep, was only one word, most likely their names: Ace on one twin's arm and Finn on the other twin's arm.

"That is really strange. I don't think anyone else has this that I know of."

That got me thinking about something similar on my left shoulder. And it was a tattoo of my name.

"Minho, this is a tattoo of their names."

"You know this how?"

"Ever wonder why I don't wear tank tops around everybody unless I am alone or very hot? I have one too, but it is on my left shoulder. And it is written similarly to Finn's and Ace's. In very, very fancy cursive and in bright blue."

I brought my shirt down to where he could see my tattooed name. It is on my shoulder blade. But mine is a bit bigger than theirs.

"Does it hurt at all or anything?"  
"I remember that, I think it was yesterday morning, I felt a sharp pain. Like someone was writing with the same pen or something. I don't remember, it was in the middle of the night when I felt it and I was wide awake when it happened. And I think I may have blacked out from the pain."

"Have you told anyone about it?"

"I know that Jt has seen it when he was giving me a check up this morning. We need to get them to my room incase they ever feel the pain that I went though. But let's get them to Client and them first."

'Man, I hope they wake soon.' I thought as we, the runners and Minho and I, started to bring the twins out of the lift.

What seemed like hours of being in deep sleep, I woke up. My heart started racing as I looked around the place I didn't know. It was small, had dirt floors, about three beds, and a shower. Only two things came to mind, my name and the image of my twin brother, Finn.

"Finn? Finn? Where are you?"

I felt a russell near me.

"Ace? Is that you?"

I looked over to the bed to my left to see Finn sitting up.

"I'm so confused Ace, how come I don't remember anything but my name and you being my twin?"

I looked around another time before looking back at Finn and saying,

"I'm not sure Finn, not sure."

Right then the door opened and a girl about 18 or so walked in with a guy who looked kinda like her. And he seemed a few year older than her. The girl had blonde hair that went down to about her waist with blue side bangs. The guy had black hair and was pretty good in height, but seemed shorter than me. The girl pulled up a chair in between the two beds, the boy stood behind her. She looked at both of us before she opened her mouth,

"I bet you guys are confused. We all were when we came up from the lift."

Before she could even say another word, Finn asked,

"We all?"

"There is about 20 or so other people who came up the lift you guys came up in. And we all have

our memories wiped. Only our names are left, none of us know why. But when you guys came up. I had a feeling that you two just may know each other and each of your names. Oh I total forgot. My name is Valentina but you came call me Tina and some of my closest friends call me Vale. This"

She pointed at the guy,

"Is Minho, one of my closest friends. You'll meet some other people when you two are ready to go out. Am I missing anything Minho?"

"Vale and I are the keepers of the runners, which means we have a group of people who go out to the Maze with us and try to find a way out from inside. We were wondering if you guys would like to join our team?"

I looked over at Finn and we both nodded.

"Okay great. I'm so excited for you guys to see the crew. Any questions, Ace and Finn?"

I, confusingly, asked,

"How do you guys know our names?"

I watched as Vale took a deep breath and turned to the both of us,

"When we first found you guys, you were in tanks and I saw blue writing on each of your left biceps, your guys names. I knew that was your names cause I have one too and it has my name on it too."

She took a deep breath, turned around, brought her shirt down over her shoulder, and showed us her shoulder blade. I looked on my left arm and saw the same thing but it was my name. I heard a gasp come from Finn.

"How did this get here?" He asked.

"I don't know but before you guys came up here, I felt a pain where my name is and I knew something was going on. Anything else?"

She looked at both of us. We both shook our heads.

"Okay. I'm going to go get Clint and see if you guys are cleared to go. He is the head nurse."

Minho helped her out of her chair then watched her go. A minute or two after she left the room, Finn asked,

"Are you two siblings? Cause you two look kinda the same."

Minho looked up from playing with his hands.

"We're not sure. We didn't know each other when we came up but we did arrive together for some odd reason. Over time me and Vale grew to become really good friends."

He nodded. Once Vale came back a couple minutes later, he stood up from the chair. I saw her wince before looking up.

"Okay, you guys are free to go. Minho and I'll show you guys around."

Again, both of us nodded. She smiled.

"Okay. Day one greenies."


End file.
